nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Need for Speed/Courses
The Need for Speed features seven courses divided into two categories: Road courses and Track courses. All courses are available from the beginning of the game except for the Lost Vegas course, as it requires the player to complete all tournaments in order to be unlocked. Road courses are point-to-point events split into 3 stages whilst Track courses follow a circuit with a set number of laps. Burnt Sienna and Transtropolis are two additional courses included in the PC only release - The Need for Speed: Special Edition. Road City City is a 16 mile long road course that stretches across a city with mostly straight roads. It also passes a memorial park, a recreation centre, and an industrial park. It has an overall difficulty rating of Beginner. In Tournament mode, players are only allowed to drive class C vehicles along this course. Coastal Coastal is a 15.2 mile road course that encompasses resorts, valleys, cliffs, and beaches along its seaside terrain. It has an overall difficulty rating of Intermediate. In Tournament mode, players are only allowed to drive class B vehicles along this course. Alpine Alpine is an 18.1 mile long road course that traverses through farmlands, along a lake, through a forest, and across a glacier. It has an overall difficulty rating of Advanced. In Tournament mode, players are only allowed to drive class A vehicles along this course. Track Rusty Springs Raceway Rusty Springs Raceway is a mostly oval shaped course set within a barren desert. It has a difficulty rating of Beginner and contains four corners along its 1.5 mile length. It also only permits the use of class C vehicles in Tournament mode. Rusty Springs Raceway can be altered to an Egyptian setting known as "Oasis Springs". The player must input the cheat code - EAC RALY - before entering a race at the Rusty Springs Raceway. Autumn Valley Speedway Autumn Valley Speedway is a modern race course with autumn coloured trees situated around it as well as large race day inflatables. It has a difficulty rating of Intermediate and contains eight corners along its 3.0 mile length of steeply banked turns. It also only permits the use of class B vehicles in Tournament mode. Vertigo Ridge Vertigo Ridge is a high altitude track that follows a series of rocky mountains and highland forests. It has a difficulty rating of Advanced and features 11 corners along its 3.0 mile length. It also only permits the use of class A vehicles in Tournament mode. Lost Vegas Lost Vegas is a track set within the middle of a Las Vegas inspired city. It is the only course to feature a night time setting. It has a difficulty rating of Intermediate and features 9 corners along its 3.0 mile length. It also only permits the use of class A vehicles in Tournament mode. Lost Vegas is unlocked upon the player completing one of the tournament events, but the track is available from the beginning in Nissan Presents: Over Drivin' Skyline Memorial. Burnt Sienna Burnt Sienna is set within a barren desert. The course goes through an Old Western ghost town, a mine, and a cave. It has a difficulty rating of Intermediate and features 13 corners along its 3.0 mile length. It also only permits the use of class B vehicles in Tournament mode. Burnt Sienna is only available in The Need for Speed: Special Edition. Transtropolis Transtropolis features an extremely compacted urban setting that traverses through a multi-story carpark, industrial areas, and an airport. It has a difficulty rating of Advanced and features 16 corners along its 3.0 mile length. It also only permits the use of class A vehicles in Tournament mode. Transtropolis is only available in The Need for Speed: Special Edition. Category:Track Lists Category:The Need for Speed